


Mark's Fault

by LordofLezzies



Series: How Derek Found Out [15]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: It's always Mark's fault





	Mark's Fault

"Do you want to help me kill Mark?"

"Meredith? How did you get my number?" Addison questioned once she recognized the voice on the other end.

"That's not important right now." Addison remained silent. "Okay I stole Mark's phone and found your number, I had to talk to you before Derek." Meredith paused for a moment before saying, "He knows."

"You told him?" Addison screeched in outrage. While she and Meredith had been far from discreet she still wanted them to keep it to themselves, if the wrong people found out there would be hell to pay, and from the sounds of it that was what was happening now.

"No I didn't," Meredith answered nervously. "It's all Mark's fault!" Meredith began, trying desperately to shift the blame off of herself hoping that Addison wouldn't be short with her. "The nurses they wouldn't work with him because he's slept with all of them and he used the same pick up lines, and then we had to do this thing and we and he saw and he's mad and he thinks that I, that we when I," Meredith couldn't just say what she wanted to say and her clumsy stuttering had helped to soften Addison's mood.

"Just tell me what happened Meredith," Addison responded, sounding much less hysterical than she had been before the younger woman's nervous ramblings. The blonde relaxed and told Addison exactly what had happened earlier that day.

"Why are you being all secretive about this Meredith? Everyone in the hospital knows that we," Derek said as he tried to peak at her form. "And it's not exactly a secret that you and George," He continued as he tried to see around the blonde resident's arm and the stack of charts she had blocking his view. His eyes caught sight of a third name on Meredith's form, but he couldn't make it out immediately. He froze when the letters combined for a name, a name he knew only too well Addison Montgomery.

"You and Addison?" Derek hissed angrily. He had only given Meredith enough time to nod before storming off not unlike a moody teenager.

"Wait you had to fill out forms?" Addison asked, relieved that Meredith hadn't simply told Derek to make him jealous or something, but she was also amused by the situation.

"Yes, and it's all Mark's fault, and Cristina and Burke, and," Meredith started to stumble again. It wasn't as if the blonde had planned to sleep with her ex's ex-wife, they just happened to be two unattached women with needs, needs that had been filled in the most delicious ways. Their needs had been met on multiple occasions in the couple of days Addison had spent in Seattle, and there wasn't really anything else to it, and besides Meredith wasn't really the type to reveal her sexual conquests, especially not to Derek. She didn't need to reinforce her reputation as the slutty intern turned resident.  
"I just thought that maybe you," Addison began.

"Really Addison?" Meredith questioned confidently. The nervous stuttering was gone when the blonde spoke again. "Do you think I'm jealous of the nurse? Everyone knows he's downgrading, well maybe she's a step up from Sydney Heron, but that's not the point. Derek and I broke up, and you are no longer his wife, you and I did nothing wrong, and it's none of his business who either of us sleep with." Before Addison had the chance to agree with Meredith, Derek approached angrily, and realizing that the blonde was speaking to his ex-wife he startled them both by grabbing Meredith's phone from her hand and practically growling into the phone at the woman he had spent well over a decade with.

"First Mark now Meredith are you just out to make me miserable Addison?" The man asked, rage boiling within him at the thought of Addison and Meredith in bed together.

"Contrary to what you may believe Derek, everything isn't about you. Meredith and I were both single and consenting adults at the time and it is none of your business what we do in our bedrooms or bathtubs or the ER supply closet, so if you wouldn't mind giving the phone back to my girlfriend," Addison said trailing off hoping that he would give the phone back to Meredith. The man did exactly as Addison wanted, practically dropping the phone into Meredith's hand at the word girlfriend.

"Did you have to tell him we had sex in the supply closet?" Meredith asked once she   
recovered from Derek's abrupt interruption.

"Well it was better than my romp with Karev in an on call room," She replied.

"I always strive to do things better than Alex," Meredith responded with a grin that Addison sadly could not see.

"Why did you call?" Addison asked after a few moments of silence.

"Honestly? I may have downplayed Derek's reaction, he did storm off like a PMSing teenager, but he also looked like he might come to LA and slit your throat, I was worried." There was a long silence before Meredith decided to continue. "He's not happy with the nurse and Mark keeps trying to hook him up with women at Joe's, and Derek and I, we, I'm not ready for what he wants and I don't know if I ever will be. He, I think that Derek thinks that we'll eventually make it work, but right now it feels like the whole world is out to get him and seeing that we," Meredith trailed off. "This is all Mark's fault," Meredith repeated her earlier assessment causing the redhead to laugh.

"It is always Mark's fault," Addison chuckled.

"Do you want to help me kill him?" She asked again. Meredith swore she could hear the redhead grinning on the other line.


End file.
